


This is Mischief

by sudikhita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Confused Peter Hale, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sane Peter Hale, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudikhita/pseuds/sudikhita
Summary: This is my first work. If, you have any suggestions, then please find me onWattpadhere
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	This is Mischief

Being out of Beacon Hills was like a breath of fresh air. He loved it. Stiles loved being immersed in a supernatural world even though some days he _didn’t know_ why. 

He was human. He should be out of sorts with anything that wasn’t human. It wasn’t true for him. He’d known for a long while that he was different. His mom had said it when she was healthy. That he was different and all the more special for it. At the time, he thought it was because of how he asked more questions than others. He was young and he had no idea that so many myths were based on some truth. 

After his mother’s death, he was diagnosed with ADHD. And that explained a lot. But he couldn’t let it go. Many nights, when his dad was wallowing in misery, he’d taken up to search the greatest myths and the possibility of them being true. Some, he could feel it in his bones, that they were true, other he would scoff at. But, that all changed he’d heard that Scott was bit and healed. He knew it was a werewolf that bit him. That Scott was turned. How he was sure? He couldn’t tell.

Everything after that was like an excruciatingly slow movie, meeting Derek Hale, almost about to cut his arm off, connecting the dots of Hale fire, standing face to face with Peter and knowing that even though this was the serial killer he would never harm him. But that surety ended the moment Derek killed Peter and he floundered again. Argents were clearly untrustworthy. He didn’t care if Chris said he had no idea. He must have doubted. 

Then, Derek started biting people, just like Peter. Scott was so against it but he understood. He couldn’t explain why, it made him feel stupid to basically say how so he shut up. And then came another new problem, the kanima. It all went to hell at Lydia’s party. While he knew he had hallucinated about his dad. That night, he dreamt of faces, of a life that seemed so utterly different and impossible that he woke up with cold sweat. He couldn’t decide if now was real or not. That’s how he started counting his fingers. Three days later, Derek texted him, that Peter was back. That he used some ritual and Lydia to get back alive. And the feeling, that he had taken to calling his pseudo-gut was telling that this shouldn’t happen. That what happened to Peter was because he was lucky. And for a moment, he wished he never knew about all the supernatural stuff. It felt like his brain was burning. 

He ran away to his mother’s grave, ranted to her about how weird everything was. The frequency of deja-vu he had made him feel like he was insane. And he would have been fine. He would have just fine but then, Gerad Argent kidnapped him. The man was insane. And seeing Erica and Boyd, kids he’d known well in the last few months, strung up like animals, made him feel like something was burning under his skin. That night was a contradiction. 

They had passed out from pain and shock, he was also on the verge of passing out and probably dying. But then, Gerad had left and Erica was whimpering. Seeing exactly how much the bite had changed her and then watching her revert back to a scared little girl broke his heart. And made him angry. He had closed his eyes and wished he could somehow change their situation. And then they were deep in the preserve lying on the ground. It happened in a moment and he couldn’t understand how. But he knew they had somehow teleported out. Now, he wasn’t stupid but he knew he was human. He was sure of it and it didn’t make any sense. With, so much confusion and pain, he must have passed out. Boyd woke him up, they were both pretty adamant that he must have done something to get him free. But he didn’t know. They’d all run to his home and there his father was, searching for him.

He lied to his dad. Told him, some people from the other team jumped the three of them. And then, he got his dad to let them stay with him for the night. And Lydia was there asking for help to save Jackson and he couldn’t say no. Couldn’t tell her to fuck off. That he was exhausted and hurting. So, they went to save her love. The fucker Geread rejected the bite, and he was so happy because this means he was dying. But he felt sp betrayed that Scott wouldn’t tell him about all this. After Jackson was saved, he just slumped down against the jeep because, really, he couldn’t take it. He had enough for one night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. If, you have any suggestions, then please find me on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sudikhitadas) here


End file.
